


Respekt und Ruhe

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Series: Man for all Seasons [5]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Ich ... ich habe den Drang, die Menschheit zu retten“, sagt er, sofort, ohne ihr dabei in die Augen zu sehen, mit rauer Stimme und ignorierend, dass er wie ein Superheldenanwärter klang.<br/>„Ja, natürlich. Weil Sie Menschen lieben.“<br/>Er schweigt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respekt und Ruhe

Die beiden Personen befinden sich in einem dunklen Raum, durch einen runden Tisch voneinander abgetrennt. Von oben herab scheint eine gleißend helle Lampe, die einen leuchtenden Kreis auf die Tischfläche wirft und die Gesichter der beiden teilweise beleuchtet und teilweise im Schatten lässt.  
Eine Weile herrscht Schweigen, doch dann lässt die Frau ein spöttisches Lachen ertönen: „Sind Sie denn so überfordert mit der ganzen Situation, dass es notwendig ist, mich mit Gewalt hierher zu bringen?“  
Der Mann faltet seine Hände und legt sie vor sich auf den Tisch, bemüht sich sichtlich, ruhig zu bleiben. „Ich nehme an, Sie wissen, worum es hier geht, ihr charmanter Ehemann wird die Sachlage wohl deutlich dargelegt haben. Was also hielt Sie zurück?“

„Ich wette, Nick hat Ihnen nichts erklärt!“ Helen hielt den Kopf provozierend aufrecht und schaffte es so, James quasi von oben herab anzusehen – obwohl sie beide auf einer Höhe saßen. Doch es war einfach etwas in ihrem Blick, das ihn dazu brachte, sich auf seinem Stuhl möglichst aufrecht zu ruckeln, um der Frau wortwörtlich die Stirn zu bieten.

„Nun, die Tatsache, dass Sie sich weigern, in Ihre eigene Zeit zurückzukehren, um vielleicht die Menschheit zu retten, war mir schon Erklärung genug.“  
„Die Menschheit retten. Ist das Ihr Ernst?“ Diesmal klingt nur ein wenig Spott mit, ihre Verblüffung scheint echt zu sein.

„Natürlich. Ich bin ein Mensch...daher sehe ich es als meine Pflicht, die anderen Angehörigen meiner“, - er pausiert kurz - „ _Rasse_ , wenn man es so nennen kann, zu retten, sollte dies nötig sein.“

„Aha, als Ihre Pflicht!“  
Mit einem halblauten Knall lässt Helen beide Hände gleichzeitig auf die Tischplatte niedersausen.  
„Was bedeutet Pflicht schon, wenn sie nicht auch den Drang dazu verspüren, einen tiefen, inneren Drang nach etwas. Wie eben der Rettung der Menschheit. Oder, wie in meinem Fall, nach Ruhe, nach Frieden. Einem gesunden, unzerstörten Planet.“  
„Ich ... ich habe den Drang, die Menschheit zu retten“, sagt er, sofort, ohne ihr dabei in die Augen zu sehen, mit rauer Stimme und ignorierend, dass er wie ein Superheldenanwärter klang.  
„Ja, natürlich. Weil Sie Menschen lieben.“  
Er schweigt.

„Kommen Sie! Sie sehen aus, wie jemand, der verstehen könnte, wovon ich spreche! Denken Sie mal darüber nach: Sie haben mich verschleppen lassen, man könnte es sogar als _Entführung_ bezeichnen. Das ist nicht gerade das Verhalten, was man als respektvoll einem Mitmenschen gegenüber bezeichnen würde ...“

Langsam ziemlich genervt fährt James sich mit der Hand durch das Haar und zerstört so das perfekt frisierte Gebilde. „Alles, was Sie sagen, widerspricht sich! Mir werfen sie vor, keinen Respekt vor Menschen zu besitzen, während Sie nicht einmal deren Existenz sichern wollen.“

„Vielleicht ist es gerade mein eben doch vorhandener Respekt, der mich den Untergang der Menschheit eher gelassen betrachten lässt.“

Nach diesen Worten starrt Helen ihn schweigend und irgendwie auch erwartungsvoll an, als glaube sie, ihn mit ihren verwirrenden Worten auf ihre Seite ziehen zu können.

Ein paar Augenblicke sitzen sie wieder stumm da.  
James gefangen in Helens Worten, die ihn an Gedanken erinnern, die sich ab und zu in seinem Unterbewusstsein manifestieren, Helen selbst lauernd, wie eine Spinne, die nicht einmal an den Fäden zieht, weil sie weiß, dass ihr Opfer von selbst auf dem Weg ins Netz ist.  
Es ist ganz still und wenn man genau hinhört, merkt man, wie die helle Lampe leise summt. Aber keiner hört genauer in.

„Sie meinen also-“, beginnt James und bricht ab. Er befeuchtet sich die Lippen und starrt ins Leere. Fängt noch einmal an, mit festerer Stimme: „Sie sind also der Meinung, wenn sie die Menschheit zu Grunde gehen lassen, tun sie ihr einen Gefallen? Weil die Menschen sich ansonsten sowieso selbst vernichten würden, denn sie werden und werden nicht schlauer.“  
Ein triumphierendes Lächeln umspielt nun Helens Lippen. „Das waren eben Ihre Worte, James, nicht meine.“

Eigentlich müsste er sie (die _Gefangene_ ) jetzt zurecht weißen, klarstellen, dass sie ihn nicht einfach mit seinem Vornamen anreden kann, doch was soll's.  
Es ist ja jetzt wohl auch egal, hat er ihr doch gerade eben eine Tür in sein Innerstes geöffnet.  
Was er eben ausgesprochen hatte war, was er wirklich dachte.  
Er vertraute der Menschheit nicht mehr, schon lange nicht.

Alles geht kaputt, verändert sich, rast unaufhaltsam auf einen Abgrund zu und niemand ist da um den Sturz abzufangen.  
_Das Zeitgefüge gerät durcheinander_ , verdammt noch mal!  
Und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst ist, können die Menschen gar nichts anderes tun, als hilflos zusehen.

Natürlich können sie bei jeder Anomalie, die sie finden, eingreifen. Tiere zurückschicken, Menschenleben retten. Doch was nützt das? Nach ihrem Wissenstand könnten sich täglich überall auf der Welt hunderte von Anomalien öffnen und sie würden nichts davon erfahren! Es ist zum Verzweifeln, so verflucht unkontrollierbar. James hasst es, Sachen nicht kontrollieren zu können. Helen wirkt, als habe sie die Kontrolle, zumindest über ihr eigenes Leben und irgendwie bewundert er das.

„Also, was ist dein Plan? Du möchtest also vollkommen außer Acht lassen, dass du einmal in diese Zeit hier gehört hast und dich durch die verschiedensten Epochen schlagen, auf der Flucht vor deinem wirklichen Leben?“  
„Nicht auf der Flucht, James – ich habe es mir freiwillig ausgesucht. Ich tue, was mir gefällt, es ist wie ein immerwährender Urlaub. Ich habe meine Ruhe.“

Er schließt die Augen. Ruhe! Wie schön das wäre.  
In ihm ist nie Ruhe. Immer sind da Wut, Zweifel, Druck, Angst.  
Er versuchte schon immer, alles in seiner Umgebung unter Kontrolle zu halten, um sich selbst zu kontrollieren, doch es nützte alles nicht, hat es noch nie.

„Ist es schwer, sein bisheriges Leben zu verlassen, seine Freunde, und die, die man liebt?“, fragt er und Helen weiß, dass sie gewonnen hat.  
„Schaff' mich hier raus und du wirst es erfahren.“


End file.
